<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WHERE'S MY OPPA!? by NaNaSuga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737795">WHERE'S MY OPPA!?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga'>NaNaSuga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Jealousy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mark can be annoying sometimes, Oppa Kink, Yumark - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaNaSuga/pseuds/NaNaSuga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark legit annoys the living shit out of all the members of NCT 127 because he can't find "his oppa"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT Jealousy [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WHERE'S MY OPPA!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know if this belongs in this series but I added it anyway...I hope you like it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mark woke up at his usual afternoon hours and sat up in his bed. He was still groggy but looked around the room like something was missing. </p><p>"Oppa....," Mark said getting up and leaving the room in a white tee and blue shorts and his hair sticking up in many directions. Yuta doesn't sleep in his room but for some reason that's the first thing that came to his sleepy mind so he went to go find him. "Oppa." </p><p>The 127 squad was in the living room discussing the end of the year party they're going to have since it's been a long time since ALL of the NCT members truly have been together. Doyoung was writing down some things to home deliver when Mark's bedroom door opened. They looked up and saw a groggy Mark just aimlessly walking in some direction, mumbling something to himself along the way. </p><p>"Look who finally decided to wake up," Haechan said sarcastically. Mark didn't respond or even look at him. Haechan and the other watched with raised eyebrows where Mark was going. </p><p>"Um Mark?" Taeil called out noticing he was on his way to his room. The one he shares with Yuta. But Mark ignored him and entered the room anyway. They waited in silence because they all knew where Yuta was and he definitely wasn't- </p><p>"WHERE'S YUTA!?" Mark yelled running out of the room. He looked around the living room where the members were sitting but Yuta wasn't there. He ran to the kitchen then to the bathroom, opening it without knocking, looking around. Still no Yuta. He ran back to the living room and stopped in front of the others, out of breath. </p><p>"Well good morning to you too," Johnny said crossing his arms. </p><p>"Where's Yuta?" Mark brushing him off. They all looked at each other then back at Mark.</p><p>"We have no idea," Jungwoo said. Mark looked at Jungwoo. </p><p>"What do you mean you have no idea?" Mark asked a little suspicious. </p><p>"He just left without telling us where he was going," Taeyong said trying to calm him down. </p><p>"You know that's how he is," Johnny said shrugging. </p><p>"Why didn't he tell me anything?" Mark said sadly. </p><p>"Cause you were sleeping," Jaehyun said. Mark looked at Jaehyun then at everyone else then at the front door, hoping it would open with Yuta coming through it with a big smile on his face and greeting him. His lower lip quivered. </p><p>"You know Mark," Haechan said getting his attention. Mark turned to look at him with those big sad cheetah eyes. "You don't have to be sad. We're here." Mark looked at Haechan and rolled his eyes, going to the kitchen. Haechan was taken back by Mark's actions. They do have there brotherly spats here and there but the fact Mark is getting upset over one member not being here is getting a little annoying to him. </p><p>"I'm getting breakfast," Mark said opening the fridge. He saw a plate with a note on it. He quickly grabbed it, thinking it was a note from Yuta telling him to eat well when he wakes up but got sad. It was a note from auntie with his Mark on it.....that's it. </p><p>Mark THREW the plate on the counter, OPENED the drawer, GRABBED a pair of chopsticks and STABBED his rice and put nothing in his mouth. </p><p>"Mark! Dude, chill out!" Johnny said getting pissed. "So what if Uuta isn't here. He'll come back." Mark looked at Johnny after grabbing some rice and putting it in his mouth, chewing angrily. </p><p>"But I want oppa now," Mark whined. </p><p>"Mark," Taeil said. "He'll come back. Just give him some time." </p><p>"Yeah! And stop calling him oppa," Haechan said glaring at him. </p><p>"No." Mark went back to eating his food a little more gentler which allowed the others to finish the plans for the party. When Mark finished his breakfast he sat at the table, crossing his arms. Some of them looked at him and the rest shook their heads. </p><p>"Mark, go take a shower," Doyoung said pointing to his room. </p><p>"Not until oppa comes back," Mark said looking away from him. </p><p>"What if Yuta doesn't come back? What then?" Doyoung said getting upset. "Are you just going to sit there in your night clothes?" </p><p>"Yes until oppa comes back," Mark said. </p><p>"Mark, you such a baby," Haechan said. "And you're older than me." </p><p>"Which is why you shouldn't talk to me like that," Mark said glaring at Haechan again. </p><p>"I think he has a right to since you ARE acting like a child," Johnny said jumping in. </p><p>"I am NOT acting like a baby," Mark said. "I just want my oppa!" </p><p>"FOR FUCK SAKES STOP CALLING HIM THAT!" Haechan yelled jumping at Mark, who screamed in horror. Johnny jumped up to stop him from killing Mark. Doyoung was being held back by Taeyong because he knew if Doyoung got involved everyone would die. Jungwoo was just sitting there yelling for no reason to add to the noise and Taeil was just staring at him and Jaehyun was just sitting there smiling, looking at everyone. </p><p>"You know, you can always just text or call him," Jaehyun said amongst the chaos. Everyone stopped and looked at him. </p><p>"You could've said that earlier," Johnny said holding Haechan, who was just dangling in his arms. </p><p>"Oh my god! You're right!" Mark jumped up and ran to his room, closing the door. He popped his head back out. "I'm gonna see if I can call my op..pa." </p><p>"I SWEAR TO GOD MARK!" Haechan started flailing in Johnny's arms. "WHEN YOU COME BACK OUT YOUR DIED!" </p><p>Mark closed the door and jumped on his bed, grabbing his phone. He unlocked it and clicked on his messages. He didn't have to scroll because Yuta name well Oppa was first. He quickly typed out a short message and sent it. </p><p>Oppa~ where are you? </p><p>Mark waited for a response but nothing happened. Mark just sat there staring at his phone. </p><p>"Maybe if I go take a shower and come back out, he'll respond then," Mark said to himself just to make himself feel better. He nodded and jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. He made sure to stay a little longer in there to give Yuta some time to respond. When he came out, he immediately grabbed for his phone and saw nothing on screen. He seriously wanted to throw his phone but he took and deep breath and pressed the call button. </p><p>"OPPA!?" Mark yelled coming out of his room. </p><p>"He's right here," Haechan said pointing to Yuta, who was sitting on the couch. Mark stood in his doorway with his eyes wide open. </p><p>"OPPA!" Mark yelled running across the room and jumping at Yuta, who opened his arms for him. "Oppa, oh my god!" </p><p>"Hey Markie," Yuta said smiling and giving Mark a hug. </p><p>"Where were you?" Mark asked hugging him tightly and  burying his face in Yuta's neck. </p><p>"I went out to get some supplies for the party later," Yuta said running his hand up and down Mark's spine. Everyone looked at Yuta except for Mark, who was nuzzled underneath Yuta's chin. </p><p>"What supplies?" Doyoung asked confused. </p><p>"Just some party supplies," Yuta said. "The bag is over on the table if you wanna check them out." Yuta pointed to the table then wrapped his arms back around Mark pulling him close. The members got up and quickly went to the table, rummaging through the bags. </p><p>"Someone missed me," Yuta said smiling down at Mark, caressing his face. </p><p>"I woke up and wanted to see you but you weren't there," Mark whined. </p><p>"Sorry Mark," Yuta said. "You know me, when I have a thought in my head I just go." Mark nodded closing his eyes to enjoy his oppa. </p><p>"Don't nodded to that!" Doyoung yelled scaring them out of their moment. </p><p>"What happened?" Yuta asked confused. </p><p>"We told this man child exactly that and all he did for the past hour and a half is panick," Johnny said. Mark sat up and looked at Johnny like he just got betrayed. "No! Don't give me that! You were driving us nuts for too long for you to just enjoy "your oppa"." </p><p>"Where's my oppa!" Haechan yelled making his voice high pitched copying Mark. </p><p>"I did not sound like that," Mark said sitting up on Yuta's lap. </p><p>"You did and you were very annoying," Haechan said. </p><p>"Hey it's not my fault I wanted to see Yuta and you don't," Mark said. </p><p>"Awww did Markie miss me?" Yuta said in a baby voice, hugging Mark tightly. Mark blushed and tried to escape Yuta. </p><p>"Oh what?" Haechan said. "Now you're trying to escape him." </p><p>"You're stuck with him now," Johnny said. "You're welcome." Johnny and Haechan walked away leaving Mark being squeezed by Yuta. Mark relaxed on Yuta's lap after awhile and sighed. </p><p>"You know I did miss you, right?" Mark said leaning back against Yuta's chest. Yuta wrapped his arms around Mark's neck, placing his hands on his chest. Mark grabbed them and started playing with his fingers. </p><p>"I know Markie," Yuta said with a smile, burying his face in Mark's hair. "I know." </p><p>---<br/>
Back in Mark's room sits a sticky note that fell to the floor and under the bed that read: </p><p>Good morning Markie♡<br/>
I have to go get some stuff I'll be back in a hour<br/>
                                                      Love Oppa♡</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys liked it and please in the comments if you have any ideas let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>